Breakeven
by JustMeReally
Summary: Oneshot...Phoebe's first break-up, and who should be there to comfort her? Max of course!


Phoebe sat curled up on the couch, silent tears trailing down her cheeks as she struggled to come to terms with what had happened.

"_We're not right for each other Phoebe"  
"What? Don't say that!"  
"But it's true. You and I are just too different"  
"I can change"  
"No, it's over, I don't like you like that anymore"_

The girl let out a sigh as the image of Cole Campbell turning his back on her, drifted into her mind.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the door open and her twin come bounding in clutching a box of what appeared to be rocket parts.

"If Mom and Dad ask, you haven't seen me" he told her, heading for his lair.  
"Whatever" Phoebe sighed, not having the energy to argue.

Max instantly came to a halt, sliding the box down the hatch that led to his bed.  
"Alright what's the catch?" he demanded, jumping over the back of the couch to sit beside his twin.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes and turning away from him "Nothing, just leave me alone Max!"  
The teen frowned "What's going on Pheebs?" he questioned quietly.

The girl laughed "Like you care"  
"Of course I care!" Max protested "You're my twin, and you're upset"  
"You never usually care" she pointed out, pulling a cushion closer to her body.  
"I know" he said simply "Because it's usually me who makes you miserable. But I haven't done anything lately, which means someone else has upset you"

He trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the thought of someone other than himself picking on his sister.

"It doesn't matter" Phoebe sighed "I'm being stupid"  
"Really? C'mon we both know that you're the smart twin, you don't do stupid"  
"You really wanna know?"  
"Would I be asking otherwise?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her brother, who shrugged, nodding for her to continue.

"Cole dumped me" she revealed after a pause "There, make fun all you like, tell me he 'made a lucky escape' and all that stuff"

"Well he's an idiot then isn't he" Max told her softly, shifting so he was looking her straight in the eye.

"Wasn't expecting that reaction" Phoebe admitted, bowing her head  
Max tilted her chin up to look at him "If he can't see how amazing you are, then that's his problem"  
"Sometimes, having powers sucks, not being able to open up to people sucks" the girl vented.

She was surprised when Max leant over and pulled her into a hug, but she didn't say anything, instead buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in the fact he was there.

"You didn't put a 'kick me' sign on my back did you?" she checked once they'd separated  
"Damn, rumbled"  
The girl rolled her eyes, reaching behind to feel for one  
"I'm kidding" Max told her with a smirk "But you're learning"

The pair sat laughing for a moment, when Max looked round the empty house  
"Where is everyone anyway?" he wondered

"Mom and Dad had a meeting with some other supes from the area, and Billy and Nora went to spy on Cole for me" she sat back against the couch with a groan "Ugh I sound so pathetic!"

"Well I have been saying that all along" Max quipped  
Phoebe shot him a look and he held up his hands "Okay okay too soon, I'm sorry"

With that, the door opened and the two youngest siblings walked in.

"Well?" Phoebe asked, biting her lip  
"Sorry Pheebs" Nora began, wincing slightly "He's...well..." the smallest Thunderman trailed off as her sister nodded in understanding, burying her face in her hands as a fresh round of tears began.

Max watched on in confusion "What is it?"  
Billy collapsed onto the couch beside him "Cole's got a new girlfriend, they were kissing and everything!"

"Billy!" Nora cried, shooting her lasers at him as Phoebe let out a strangled cry  
"Sorry" he whispered, getting to his feet "C'mon Nora, let's go upstairs"

Max waited till they were out of sight until he too stood up.  
"Where're you going?" Phoebe panicked, noticing his clenched fists as he made his way to the door.  
"I'll be back soon" was all he said, hand resting on the doorknob.

His twin shot off of the couch, coming to a halt in front of him "No"  
"You don't know where I'm going yet" Max defended, opening the door  
Phoebe used her powers to shut it, resting a hand on her hip "You're gonna go and find Cole, I know you Max"

The boy sighed "Well sorry for being predictable, but I'm still going"  
Phoebe grabbed his arm "Please, he's obviously happy with this other girl, just leave it"  
Max stared at her "Leave it?" he repeated in disbelief "Phoebe he broke your heart and then thinks it's okay to flaunt his new girlfriend in your face!"

Slowly he lowered his hand until it swung by his side "Don't you want revenge?" he asked after a pause.

"What's the point? I can't force him to like me"  
Max stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as Phoebe stared at her shoes, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Finally he sighed, opening his arms "Come here"  
The girl hugged him, as he rested his chin atop her head.

They stayed that way for a while, until Phoebe had stopped crying.  
"Well I've got a rocket to build so..."  
She nodded "I get it, 'don't tell Mom and Dad'...thanks Max, you're a pretty great brother you know that?"  
He smiled "Yeah well don't go spreading it, I have a reputation to uphold"

As the teen was about to slide down the chute into his lair, Phoebe stopped him.  
"Maybe we can get revenge some other day?" she suggested.  
Max smirked "Definately sis, I promise"

With that he disappeared from view and Phoebe sat down on the couch with a contented sigh.


End file.
